A so-called eco material is widely used for coating of a cable, a sheath of a cable, a tube, a tape, a wrapping material, a building material, or the like.
As such eco material, a composition obtained by adding calcium carbonate as a flame retardant agent, silicone oil or magnesium stearate as a flame retardant aid, an oxidation inhibitor or the like to a polyolefin resin is known (see, Patent Document 1 below).